


The sin without the sinner

by ToraTallium



Category: Assorti
Genre: Angst, Assorti - Freeform, Assorti - personification of branded sweets, Character Death, Dark, Drama, F/M, M/M, Mars and Bounty are bad people
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTallium/pseuds/ToraTallium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда попытка отвлечься от потери кого-то близкого может свести тебя с ума.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sin without the sinner

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Placebo - I know.

Натс не знал, как он оказался в ночном клубе.  
То есть, он знал, конечно. Не мог не заметить сначала направленных на него сочувствующих взглядов Твикс, а после их многозначительных переглядок между собой. И поддался на их уговоры.  
«Тебе нужно развеяться».  
Он не считал, что клуб – то место, где он действительно мог бы отдохнуть. Здесь было душно, от цветных вспышек болели глаза, и ему было некомфортно находиться среди людей, от которых пахло алкоголем, и которые не слишком заботились о границах чужого личного пространства. Но Твикс настаивали, и поэтому Натс сидел у барной стойки и изредка вертел в руках бокал с коктейлем, который его вынудили заказать. Кажется, он назывался «Начало», Натс не обратил внимания, просто выбрав наугад.  
– Первый раз в клубе, да? – рядом с ним сел мужчина в чёрной кожанке, хотя Натс бы даже не заметил, если бы не собирался уходить.  
– Я здесь с друзьями, – хмуро отозвался Натс. Твикс были где-то в глубине зала, перестав пытаться вытащить и его на танцпол. – Это они вас подослали?  
– Нет, – он покачал головой, смотря на Натса своими красными глазами. Настолько красными, что это наверняка должны были быть линзы, которые совершенно не сочетались с двухдневной щетиной и общим видом крутого-парня-из-боевика. – И ты, очевидно, один, потому что я не вижу никого поблизости. Я Марс, к слову.  
На это сложно было что-то возразить. Натс точно знал, что Твикс искренне хотели ему помочь, но совершенно не представляли, как это сделать.  
– Натс, – представился он, решив, что хуже, чем полгода назад, ему уже не будет. Он всё равно здесь, так что пусть события развиваются своим чередом. У него есть коктейль с говорящим названием и куча свободного времени.  
Так что Натс передумал уходить и сделал глоток. Виски в коктейле обожгло горло, но Марс ничего не сказал, только заказав себе текилу.  
Тогда Натс не знал, как всё это обернётся.

Полгода назад Сникерс попал в аварию.  
Разумеется, это отразилось на всех – он был душой компании, таким неугомонным вечным двигателем, и всем его не хватало. Сначала все удивлялись, что Натс воспринял его смерть слишком спокойно, но с течением времени стало ясно, что он просто переживал всё в себе.  
Весь мир стал ему совершенно безразличен.  
Он не впадал в истерики, не сидел дома, закутавшись в кокон из одеял, не срывался на окружающих. Продолжал ходить на работу, не устраивал голодовок. И ни к чему не высказывал интереса.  
Поэтому наутро Натс удивился, найдя в своём бумажнике визитку с номером телефона Марса. Он не напился, не терял сознания и, в общем-то, вел себя как обычно, но обмен номерами всё-таки казался ему сном. Друзья давно устали пробовать что-то с ним сделать, только Твикс иногда пытались – вот как вчера. И то, что Марс им заинтересовался, было по меньшей мере странно.  
Натс не собирался ему звонить, но Марс позвонил сам.  
А потом ещё раз, и ещё, и Натс сам как-то не заметил, когда они начали общаться на постоянной основе.

Всё складывалось хорошо.  
Марс был интересным собеседником с широким кругом интересов, его не смущало долгое молчание или видимое безразличие Натса. А ещё он не был похож на Сникерса, он одевался, говорил и выглядел совершенно иначе, и это заполняло холодную пустоту внутри Натса и туманило его разум.  
Так что он предпочитал не замечать подозрительных бесед, одноразовых мобильников и существенную разницу в доходах. Не заострял внимания, игнорировал, впервые за долгое время чувствуя отблески желания просто жить.  
Натс поцеловал Марса первым.

Мир рушился на глазах, и это было не похоже на смерть Сникерса.  
Натс упустил тот момент, когда он стал чаще звонить Марсу, и уже он проявлял поразительное безразличие. Он был занят, он стал резче, но всё-таки иногда приезжал, жестокий и такой незнакомый. Марс не скрывал, что всего лишь делает ему одолжение, но Натс не мог себе позволить его потерять.  
У него больше не было друзей. Пока всё было хорошо, он отдалился ото всех, ведь они так напоминали ему Сникерса, а Марс был другим. И теперь, когда он не отвечал на звонки, когда резко впечатывал его в стену, когда безразлично смотрел сквозь него, Натс игнорировал боль в груди, не придавал значения отсутствию аппетита и бессоннице, и глупо надеялся, что это пройдёт.  
Ведь иногда Марс всё же был таким, как раньше, пусть всё реже и реже, до тех пор, пока не перестал появляться в его жизни совсем.

Натс снова сидел за барной стойкой в том же самом клубе.  
С момента смерти Сникерса прошёл год, но Натс уже не вспоминал об этом.  
Он приходил сюда уже вторую неделю и искал глазами Марса, точно зная, что он появится, просто потому что это была его единственная зацепка. За полгода Натс так и не узнал, где Марс живёт, чем занимается и куда обычно ходит отдыхать. Клуб был единственным местом, где они встретились случайно, потому что Натс догадывался – Марс ни разу не водил его туда, где часто бывает сам.  
Сердце пропустило удар, и сразу забилось чаще. Марс стоял совсем рядом, казалось, протяни руку – и сможешь дотронуться. Натс уже открыл рот, чтобы позвать его, когда увидел рядом знойную брюнетку, едва заметно изгибающуюся под музыку, с бокалом «Космополитен» в руке.  
– Я рада, что ты наконец-то избавился от этого недоразумения, – она улыбалась своей белоснежной улыбкой, и восприятие Натса сузилось до их разговора.  
– Это была твоя идея, детка, – ухмыльнулся Марс, притягивая её к себе.  
– Я не хотела, чтобы игра так затянулась, – она сделала обиженное лицо, и Натс заметил, как Марс оскалился ей в ответ.  
– Баунти, тебе не стоило тогда выводить меня из себя. И сейчас не советую, – от него словно исходили волны власти и опасности, и пусть даже они не были направлены на него, Натса пробрала дрожь.  
Баунти обвела толпу взглядом и заметила его. И, продолжая смотреть прямо Натсу в глаза, притянула Марса к себе для поцелуя – страстного, жесткого, и в то же время искреннего. Натс знал, Марс никогда так его не целовал.  
Оставив на стойке бокал с нетронутым «Началом», Натс быстро покинул клуб, хотя ему казалось, что взгляд Баунти преследовал его и на улице.  
Взгляд, полный презрения и собственного превосходства.

В груди кипела бессильная ярость.  
Когда умер Сникерс, Натс плыл по течению, и мир вокруг него продолжал существовать.  
Когда раскрылся весь фарс его отношений с Марсом, мир вокруг застыл.  
Во взятой напрокат машине Натс внимательно следил за чёрным шевроле со знакомыми номерами. И ждал. Марс и Баунти вышли уже под утро.  
Натс поехал за ними, сжимая руль до боли в костяшках пальцев, закусив губу до крови, вжимая в пол педаль газа, чтобы не потерять их из виду.  
Конечно, это не было предательством. Ведь с самого начала не было правдой. Натс даже не знал настоящего Марса, но это только отзывалось новой болью в сердце, которое сломалось уже дважды. Никто не должен так поступать с людьми.  
– Я не игрушка, – зло прошипел он перед тем, как выжать из машины всё, до последней капли, на безлюдном повороте, врезаясь в такой знакомый и ненавистный чёрный шевроле.  
Звон стекла и скрежет металла.  
Горячая кровь, струящаяся по виску.  
Марс без сознания.  
И наконец можно позволить тьме утянуть его в зыбкую холодную пустоту.


End file.
